


Braided

by skaikruqueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaikruqueen/pseuds/skaikruqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Bellarke drabble in which Clarke’s hair is full of knots and Bellamy helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braided

**Author's Note:**

> my first Bellarke fic - I hope you like it!

Clarke’s POV

I stood at the edge of the wall, my fingers running through my hair, only to be caught repeatedly on knots. Damn it, why didn’t I think to put it up before this happened? My hair had always been a pain to deal with on the arc, but here on the ground having knot free hair is the least of my worries.

I yank my fingers harder through my hair and curse when they catch in a knot, pulling sharply on my skull.

“Need a little help there princess?” Bellamy asks, smirking. Oh god, of course he’s here, to make some stupid comment.

“I’m good,” I say returning to run my fingers through my hair, wincing every now and then.

Bellamy stands watching me and then he finally decides to say something.

“Follow me.” he commands, walking towards his tent near the drop ship. I don’t know what his plan is, but I don’t have much choice but to follow him.

I jog a little to catch up to him and then Bellamy opens the flap to his tent, ushering me in. I have no idea what he thinks he’s doing, but I have a feeling that I won’t like it.

He pats his pile of blankets, motioning for me to sit down. As I do, I look at him warily.

He sits behind me, and I shift, being careful not to make contact with him. He starts working through my hair, starting at the bottom and slowly working his way up. His fingers are gentle, and I don’t feel any pain as he begins to unravel the knots that plague my hair. Every now and then his fingers brush against my neck but I don’t flinch away like I thought I would, in fact I almost find myself wanting to lean into his touch.

I try to clear my thoughts. This is Bellamy, I think, this is the guy who convinced everyone that ‘we make the rules’. I shouldn’t be enjoying his presence.

“Why are you doing this?” I ask, my voice soft, the first break in the silence in a long time.

“Octavia used to get lots of knots in her hair too,” Bellamy begins, his voice growing fond from the memories he recalls, “I was the one who always brushed and braided her hair.”

I begin to understand more of Bellamy, although he seems harsh on the outside, he really just wants to protect Octavia, she’s his family, he has a connection with her that none of us have ever experienced before.

He runs his fingers through my blonde hair and they don’t catch on any knots. I bring my hands up to my hair and feel it to be smooth and silky, like it used to be on the arc.

“Thank you,” I say to Bellamy, “I really appreciate it.” And I mean it.

Bellamy pulls some of my hair away from my face and asks, “Do you um do you want me to braid it?” I must have looked at him funny for a second because he then adds, “So it won’t get tangled and I won’t have to do this again.”

There’s normal Bellamy back, I guess he wasn’t offering to be nice, he just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be a problem again in the future.

“Sure.” I say, nodding to him and he begins to sweep his hands over my hair, collecting it and braiding it tightly so that it won’t come undone. He gets to the end of the braid quickly and looks around for something to tie it off with. He spots a scrap of cloth on the ground and secures my braid.

I reach up and feel it, it feels nice and even, I guess Bellamy and lots of practice with Octavia.

‘Thank you.” I say earnestly, turning around to face Bellamy. He reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze.

“Anytime, princess.”


End file.
